Bêtises
by Cecilette
Summary: Elladan et Elrohir ont un don pour les bêtises. Et le plus souvent, c'est Arwen qui en fait les frais. Leur pauvre père, Elrond, ne sait plus comment les gérer. Oui, il devrait les punir, mais seulement, il n'y parvient pas. Mais cette fois, il semblerait que nos jumeaux préférés aient vraiment dépassé les bornes... One-Shot.


Bijour ! Me revoici dans un nouvel OS (parce que j'ai la flemme de me lancer dans une fiction régulière). J'espère que vous apprécierez.  
Sans plus attendre, faites place à...

**BÊTISES**

* * *

– Elladan ! Elrohir ! Venez-ici tout de suite !

Des rires retentirent, suivis des intonations propres à une course précipitée. Deux têtes brunes jaillirent à l'angle d'un couloir, et s'appuyèrent contre le mur, soufflant comme des ouargues.

– Je ne plaisante pas, venez ici !

En entendant cette troisième voix, les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, et avec un petit sourire crispé, reprirent leur course effrénée dans la Dernière Maison Simple, demeure d'Elrond, Seigneur d'Imladris. Les appels furieux de leur père, ce même Elrond, avait pour seul effet de les faire encore accélérer. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il mette la main sur eux, en sachant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Sinon c'en était fini de leur longue vie d'Elfes.

Les deux frères déboulèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée, faisant crisser leurs chaussures sur le sol dallé, et poussèrent la porte de bois de toutes leurs forces. Ils coururent ensuite se réfugier dans les jardins de Fondcombe, se cachant en s'agenouillant derrière un gros tronc d'arbre. Elladan poussa un long soupir, tentant en vain de retrouver sa respiration.

– Elro', je crois qu'on y a peut-être été un peu fort…  
– Tu plaisantes ? C'était marrant, riposta ledit Elrohir. Faut juste qu'on évite de se faire attraper par Ada, maintenant. Mais quand même, c'était mé-mo-ra-ble ! Ca restera dans les Annales !  
– C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Ada n'est pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'on a fait subir à la _pauvre petite Arwen_…  
– T'occupes pas de ça, il ne nous attrapera pas, de toute façon. Il faut juste qu'on _disparaisse_ quelques jours, le temps de lui faire croire qu'on s'est fait enlever par des Orcs, et après il aura complètement oublié.  
– Quand même... Je ne suis pas convaincu...

Elrohir ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une grande et fine main blanche lui pinça l'oreille, le forçant à se redresser.

– Vous voilà donc, chenapan !  
– Glo… Glorfindel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
– Peu importe. Ma première mission est de vous amener au Seigneur Elrond. Ensuite, nous verrons, pour les éventuelles questions.

Elladan, voyant son frère en si mauvaise posture, et n'ayant décidemment pas envie de subir le même sort, tenta de s'enfuir en catimini. L'Elfe blond le rattrapa par les cheveux.

– Où pensiez-vous aller, Elladan ? Vous venez avec nous, vous aussi.  
– Lâchez juste mes cheveux, Glorfindel… S'il vous plaît.

Le susnommé Glorfindel s'exécuta et transféra sa main des cheveux vers l'oreille du jeune Elfe. Il se retourna vers la demeure d'Elrond, encadré par les deux frères qu'il tenait chacun par une esgourde. Ses longs cheveux blonds fouettés par le vent se mêlaient à ceux, bruns, des jumeaux. Il entama une marche rapide, arrachant des grimaces de douleur aux deux garnements qui lui lançaient de grands cris de supplications. Ils montèrent un escalier de pierres, terrible épreuve pour les oreilles des deux frères, et traversèrent un long couloir sans jamais ralentir l'allure. Et enfin, après ce qui sembla être des heures aux deux jumeaux, il les déposa aux pieds d'Elrond et sortit aussitôt, sans un mot.

Le Seigneur Elrond était debout au centre d'une grande pièce claire pleine de fenêtres, les mains sur les hanches et regardant ses deux fils agenouillés devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie, exactement ?

Elrohir adressa un regard entendu à Elladan, le genre de regard qu'un jumeau comprend tout de suite, puis fit un grand sourire à son père.

– Où voulez-vous en venir, Ada ?  
– Oui, Ada ! On ne comprend plus rien, Elrohir et moi, s'exclama Elladan. Nous étions tranquillement installés dans les jardins, quand Glorfindel est arrivé et nous a malmenés pour nous conduire jusqu'ici !

Le Seigneur d'Imladris les jaugea de son regard sévère.

– Ah oui, vraiment ? Tranquillement dans les jardins, dites-vous ? Alors, par quel miracle, vous ai-je vu vous enfuir lorsque j'ai découvert le vilain tour que vous avez joué à votre jeune sœur, Arwen ?  
– Nous ne voyons pas de quoi vous parlez, Ada. Ce n'était sûrement pas nous que vous avez aperçu en train de se livrer à des activités si immatures – courir dans les couloirs, non mais franchement !

Elrond soupira. « Immature », voilà bien un mot qui convenait parfaitement à ses deux fils. Ils étaient tout simplement désespérants.

– Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Mes yeux voient encore parfaitement, de même que ceux de Glorfindel, d'ailleurs. Alors, pitié, épargnez-moi vos mensonges ridicules ! Pourquoi avoir fait subir un tel sort à votre jeune sœur ? C'est totalement mesquin !  
– Pour la seconde fois, Ada, répondit Elladan, nous n'avons rien fait à Arwen. Pourquoi lui chercherait-on des ennuis ? Ce n'est pas du tout notre genre !  
– Non, en effet. Vous n'êtes pas du tout habitué à déranger tous les habitants de Fondcombe à l'aide de vos petits jeux d'enfants. Et, ce n'est certainement pas vous qui avez enfermé ma pauvre petite fille dans le placard à balais, ni vous qui, pendant ce temps, avez pénétré dans sa chambre pour lire son journal intime et saccager son petit espace secret en repeignant tous les murs à l'aide des aliments du banquet. Oh, et j'y pense, vous n'avez certainement pas non plus passés la matinée à lui chanter : « Un jour mon prince viendra » dans toutes les langues que vous connaissez, et sur toutes les tonalités possibles ! Vous vous rendez compte, un peu ? A cette heure, nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à enlever les tâches graisseuses dues aux aliments que vous avez écrasés ! Ma pauvre Arwen… Elle a pleuré pendant des heures et des heures ! Et vous croyez qu'Erestor n'a que ça à faire, consoler une petite fille ? Êtes-vous stupides ?

Les deux jumeaux se mordirent les joues pour ne pas rire au rappel de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la chambre de leur sœur. Le carnage était indescriptible. Non seulement ils avaient « repeints » les murs en écrasant des aliments dessus, mais ils avaient également versés des tonnes de sucre sur le sol. Sans compter lire son journal intime… Puis se moquer d'elle pendant des heures en lui chantonnant des mélodies stupides… Elrohir fut le premier à reprendre son calme. Il adressa un sourire angélique à son père, tentant d'ignorer la vision du sage Erestor bataillant pour calmer Arwen que lui envoyait son imagination débordante.

– Ce n'est pas nous, Ada. Nous n'avons jamais fait une chose pareille. Vous DEVEZ nous croire !  
– Pardonnez-moi, mes enfants, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Qui donc serait capable de faire des bêtises infantiles de ce genre ? Allez, accusons mon sage conseiller, Erestor ! Oui, c'est sûrement lui qui a fait le coup. N'est-ce pas ? Ou bien notre capitaine, ce cher Glorfindel, tant que nous y sommes ? Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela, je me le demande ?  
– Moi, enchaîna Elladan, je dis que c'est bien le genre de Glorfindel. Il cache bien son jeu, j'en suis sûr… Derrière ses airs de capitaine irréprochable, c'est sûrement un –  
– Assez ! Elrond finit par perdre son sang-froid. Vous avez plus de trois-cents ans, par les Valars ! Il est grand temps de grandir, d'arrêter de faire des bêtises de ce genre, et dans le pire des cas, d'assumer vos actes ! Alors dites-moi, maintenant, _pourquoi avoir fait subir une chose pareille à votre sœur _?

Les deux frères soupirèrent d'un accord commun, et se jetèrent un dernier regard entendu. Puis, Elrohir activa leur botte secrète. Il baissa la tête, et prit une voix désolée, presque suppliante.

– Ada… Bon, d'accord, c'est bien nous. Nous avons fait ceci car nous étions jaloux de l'attention que vous portez à Arwen. Nous sommes désolés.  
– C'est vrai, Ada, renchérit son jumeau. Vous nous oubliez. Nous ne comptons plus pour vous, il n'y en a que pour notre sœur. Elle est votre _Etoile du Soir_, certes, mais… Nous aimerions, nous aussi, être aimés.

Elrond se mordit la lèvre. Ca recommençait. Ses deux chenapans savaient vraiment y faire. Il devrait les gronder, les punir, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ils avaient un truc, un petit quelque chose qui l'empêchait de trop élever le ton. Il était bien conscient que ses fils n'étaient absolument pas _désolés_, et qu'ils recommenceraient leurs bêtises à peine sortis de cette pièce, mais… Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Deux frères, deux jumeaux, tellement proches… Tellement soudés, à tel point qu'ils se comprenaient en un regard. C'était tellement beau à voir. Alors, encore une fois, leur père soupira et céda.

– Je vous aime, mes fils. Seulement, vous faites beaucoup trop de bêtises. C'est bon pour cette fois, mais je peux vous promettre que si vous refaites une chose pareille à votre sœur, vous en payerez très largement le prix. Allez, hors de ma vue, maintenant. Sortez, et plus vite que ça !

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et se tournèrent vers la porte afin de prendre la fuite avant que leur père ne change d'avis.

– Faites-moi disparaitre ces sourires de vos visages ! Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, allez aider à ranger la chambre d'Arwen. Si j'apprends que vous avez manqués à l'appel, ça ira très mal pour vous.

Les garçons se regardèrent, choqués. Finalement, leur père les avait punis. Bon, pas une punition exemplaire, comme celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient, mais c'était une forme de punition quand même. Ils haussèrent les épaules, sortirent et se dirigèrent à contrecœur vers la chambre de leur sœur. Pas besoin de provoquer les ennuis non plus. Du moins, plus aujourd'hui.

Quant à Elrond, il jubilait. Enfin. Enfin ! Il avait eu le dessus sur ces fils. Il avait eut le courage de les punir. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Sa femme, la belle Celebrían, entra dans la pièce quelques minutes après ses fils, trouvant son mari enchanté, et il s'empressa de lui conter toute l'histoire.

– Je suis fière de vous, Meleth nîn.

Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Le Seigneur sourit, puis prit sa femme dans ses bras, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte amoureuse.

* * *

...Voilà. Encore une fois, écrit sur un coup de tête, sans même établir un plan auparavant.  
J'ai longtemps hésité à le mettre en ligne, et sans ma meilleure amie, il serait encore dans les bas-fonds de mon ordinateur, à attendre sagement son heure. (Comme l'anneau ! Bon, je me tais, ok, ok.)

J'ai mérité une petite review ? :D  
*évite la pluie de tomates* Hé, je veux pas finir comme la chambre d'Arwen, moi !


End file.
